SPEAR HEARTZ 29 : Treasure Hunting
Tombak hati (SPEAR HEARTZ) adalah julukan bagi orang yang memiliki tekad kuat dalam mengejar "impian"-nya di Earth . Kevin Tatsumi dari Mt.Yukiyama , memutuskan untuk berkelana demi mewujudkan impiannya untuk memberikan perdamaian abadi di Earth . Selama mimpi tiada akhir adalah pemandunya ... maka ia tidak akan pernah berhenti ! Chara Pict : https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=oa.282710438505820&type=1 Pengenalan Tokoh (Yang muncul di chapter sebelumnya) : - DOLLARS SQUAD : - Kevin : Leader. LV : 27 - Akbar : Sneak Attack Leader. LV : 23 - Ling : Information Broker. LV : 17 > 20 - Salman : Surprise Attack Leader. LV : 23 > 24 - Astrella : Secretary. LV : 22 - Dan : Reaper. LV : 25 - Ranger : Hero. LV : 23 - Beck : Chef. LV : 22 > 23 - Bounty Hunter Lion Federation (BHLF) : ~ Radins : Head Hunter. "YinYang Radins". LV : 28 ~ Abdilah : Dream Team Guard. "Top Scorer". LV : 22 ~ Zetsu : Dream Team Forward. "Mighty Dunker". LV : 23 ~ Arisato : Dream Team Center. "Cyborg Arm". LV : 21 ~ The MC. "Hot Head". LV : 14 Sebelumnya, games kedua Iron Basketball... Team "Prince Beck" berhasil memperoleh kemenangan yang didapat dengan susah payah. Dengan ini skor games 1-1... lalu, hari ini "5 Games Simulation" memasuki hari ke-3! ROUND 3 : TREASURE HUNTING (REVISI) COMPETITOR : DK : ASTRELLA, RAHANDI, DJ BHLF : DIANA, KHALIL, AMRI ARENA : PUING-PUING ELDORADO 30 menit sebelum pertandingan... Lucror Castle (DOLLARS HQ) Area Gate DK Gate Guardian : *melihat ada 2 orang yang turun dari sekoci berjalan kearah gerbang markas. Maaf, anda dari mana dan mencari siapa? *menghalangi dengan pedangnya ??? 1: Kami dari IWH (Intelegent Work House), yang bekerja sama dengan pemerintah. Kami dapat info bahwa disini diadakan "5 Simulation Games" apa itu benar? *menunjukkan tanda pengenal DK Gate Guardian : ya benar, 3 hari yang lalu Head Hunter BHLF mengumumkan tantangan pada pemimpin kami yaitu "Kevin Tatsumi" untuk melakukan ke-5 games itu. Dan Radins selaku penantang berkata ia telah mendapat izin dari Empire State (pemerintah) ??? 1 : benar, mereka telah mendapatkannya. Kami kesini hanya utk mengecheck jadi atau tidaknya diadakan games tersebut sekaligus datang utk mendata para kompetitor. *hendak masuk DK Gate Guardian : kami belum yakin anda berdua benar-benar bawahan "M" si Equitem *menahan ??? 1 ??? 1 : oh, jadi kalian ketinggalan berita? M memutuskan utk bekerja sendirian sekarang, ia dijuluki Equitem tanpa bawahan, IWS sudah berpindah tangan kepada rekan setianya yaitu "D", alias "The Ape" DK Gate Guardian : yang kuinginkan adalah bukti *mulai serius ??? 2 : lancang, kalau tahu nama tuan "Leonardo" kau takkan selancang itu *menunjuk ??? 1 DK Gate Guardian : ma-maksudmu... Leonardo yang memiliki indra ke-7 itu? *berkeringat Leonardo : ya itulah aku... kepala divisi sensor IWS, Rizki Leonardo *menunjukkan lambang IWS di telapak tangannya #DOOOONG ??? 2 : kepala divisi investigasi, Bayu "The Investigator" *menunjukkan lambang di punggungnya DK Gate Guardian : maaf karena telah mencurigai tuan-tuan sekalian, silahkan masuk *membuka gerbang Kedua orang pemerintahan itu memasuki Free yard, ada 2 mata yang memandangi mereka dari atap Lucror Castle... Lody : hihihihihihi, pemerintah mengirim mereka kesini. Kalau aku ketahuan ada disini.... bisa-bisa Jugi memarahi dan menyuruhku lembur *cekikikan Narai : Cadasdasdasdasdas (ketawanya direvisi XD), sudah 3 hari kita disini menonton games mereka... tp tak ada yg menarik buatku, apalagi games pertama mengecewakan! *senyuman psycho Lody : yah, bukankah kau sendiri yang memintaku menemanimu? Narai : bukannya kau tertarik juga pada mereka? Lody : iya sih, hihihihihi. Aku sudah beberapa kali membantu mereka (surat tolong dan kalung naga 5 warna), soalnya jarang ada organisasi seunik mereka, kalau kamu? Narai : aku? tak ada yang spesial.... Cadasdasdasdasdas! *berkacak pinggang Kembali ke games... pertama sorot tribun n bangku utama dulu! Kevin : uwooo! maju Ast! *nyoraki Astrella Radins : huhuhuhuhu... Kevin : gila ketawa nih orang -_-, napa? Radins : hanya wants to share informasi aja, kata orang-orang yang play this game... game this lha yang paling hard #DOOOOOOOOOOONG Kevin : Wehehehehe, kita lihat saja! maju Ast! *nyuekin Radins Ling : ugh, tanganku masih sakit *duduk dengan tangannya yg diperban Salman : kau harus lebih banyak berlatih Ling, tapi tamparanmu yg waktu itu kuat juga ya *segar bugar Ling : nggak percuma kau dijuluki "Badass Warrior" -_- Sumit : kupikir ini giliranku, ternyata giliran Astrella-chan n 2 fansnya *duduk dengan tangan dilipat Acil : mbah akhirnya sembuh, giliran nak Beck yang dirawat... tangannya keseleo *GJREENG ZIUTT (main gitar listrik) Ling : woooh! mbah Acil dapat instrumen baru XD! *megangin gitar listrik mulus mbah Acil : eits, jangan pegang-pegang! kagak liat masih ada tempelan harganya neh! #plaks Arena... MC : kita memasuki hari ketiga pertandingan! dari hari ke hari games makin memanas! skor sudah imbang, bahkan Head Hunter kita yaitu Radins sampai mengeluarkan kartu asnya di games kali ini! ditambah lagi games ketiga ini sering dianggap games tersulit dari kelima games!!! bisa saja tidak ada pemenangnya kali ini!!! Radins : MC stupid, ia malah membocorkan rahasia I -_- *palmface MC : yak! kita mulai dengan perkenalan team tuan rumah DOLLARS K.! digawangi oleh gadis manis sekretarisnya DOLLARS K. yaitu Astrella Kurosaki alias "Yuki-hime"!!! lalu, fans nomor satunya sekaligus bodyguard Astrella! pria yang dapat menelan Earth!!! Rahandi Pasha!!! yang terakhir, berandalan dari Newbort Town! dikenal akan keahliannya bernyanyi rap! DJ Loops!!! Team... "Ast-hime Fans" !!!#DODOOOOONG Astrella : Ough! mereka! eh, maksudnya kami akan berusaha! *menyingsingikan lengan jaket #DOOOONG Rahandi : heh, tenang saja Ast-hime... selama aku disini, takkan kubiarkan apapun menyentuhmu termasuk butiran debu #DOOOOOONG DJ : sembarangan gue dibilang berandalan... gue ini kriminal kelas kakap yo! #DOOOOONG Astrella : ahahahah... Rahandi, jangan terlalu dekat denganku... *menggeser Rahandi Rahandi : maaf Ast-hime! *menjauh Astrella : DJ juga ngapain megangin tangan -_-! *mendorong DJ DJ : nggak sengaja yo nigga'! *ngerap MC : lalu... kita sambut team kartu as Head Hunter Radins... Team "Anti-DOLLARS"!!! #DOOOONG Astrella : Anti-DOLLARS -_-, mereka membenci kita? Rahandi : tidak, sptnya team ini disiapkan khusus utk melawan kita... kalau kata MC itu tadi fakta... *mata serius MC : dikepalai oleh Marisa Diana alias "Lady Diana"!!! madame ter-glamour di BHLF!!! lalu Uchiha Khalil alias "Boyband" yang ahli menari dan memiliki sihir penghisap!!! selanjutnya adalah Khairul Amri... master sihir "Non-elemental" yaitu "Reflector"!!! #DOOOOONG Diana : glamour sekali... game merebutkan harta karun, sungguh mewah... *CKREK (membuka kipasnya) #DOOOOOOONG Khalil : A-aku mau nyanyi SuJu sambil menari! boleh?! boleh?!! *lompat-lompat kegirangan #DOOOONG Amri : dodol lo gendut! enak itu lagu dangdut! *nari iwak peyek #DOOOOONG Diana : diam minion-ku! kalian sama sekali tidak glamour... memalukan *memalingkan wajah Khalil : hehehe, maaf Lady Diana *bow Amri : saya minta maaf juga Lady *bow Astrella : ugh -_-, aku risih melihat team lawan... apalagi tante-tante menor itu *melirik Diana Diana : huh, jangan menatapku gadis bau Astrella : *naik pitam, ok... kita hancurkan mereka #plaks Rahandi : Ok... *BUGH (meninju kepalannya) DJ : ng, mereka mirip dengan siapa ya? nyonya besar dengan 2 bodyguardnya *berpikir Astrella : mereka mirip dengan kita?! *malu Diana : seharusnya kami yang malu disamakan dengan ka- *terhenti karena melihat Rahandi, eh... *POTS (muka Diana memerah) Rahandi : haaaa? *bingung Astrella (Though) : dia naksir pada Rahandi... bisa-bisanya disaat seperti ini -_- *palmface Khalil : *membisik ke Amri, ri... sepertinya Lady Diana jatuh cinta lagi... sekarang pada pria berotot itu , aku pengen nari Sm*sh tp kelihatannya ini bukan saatnya *PST PST (berbisik) Amri : cih, Lady Diana tak pernah mengetahui perasaanku yang sebenarnya... *kecewa Khalil : sabar saja Amri... mungkin suatu saat nanti *menepuk punggung Amri Amri : aku senang, asal Lady Diana bahagia... aku turut bahagia #DOOOOONG Khalil : jiwamu benar-benar besar Amri T_T! *menangis sambil memeluk Amri Amri : oi gembrot! lepasin -_-! *menunjang Khalil Diana : huh, ada pr-pria tampan juga rupanya... tapi aku tidak akan mengurangi kekuatanku! *membalikkan badannya Rahandi : maksudnya aku?? *penuh tanda tanya DJ : bodoh! jelas dia melihat kearah ku! her homies yo! #plaks Astrella : ya kau benar Rahandi, ayo kita mulai saja games ini MC! *meneriak si MC MC : hahah, sepertinya ada yang tidak sabar! baiklah akan saya jelaskan peraturannya! 3 anggota dari masing-masing Team tidak boleh terpisah! begitu terpisah akan dinyatakan D.O! ketiganya akan dihubungkan dengan "Soul Rope" di dada mereka! kalau tali itu melar lebih dari 20m maka nyawa ketiga anggota akan melayang! #DOOOOOOOONG Astrella, Rahandi, DJ : WTF?!!!!!! *kaget MC : starting point adalah sisi selatan pulau eldorado ini, jarak mulai antara kedua team hanya 20m! setelah tembakan dilakukan mereka akan berlari ke pusat eldorado dimana tempat harta karun berada!! pertarungan diperbolehkan begitu juga dengan pembunuhan! begitu tiba di puing-puing utama pulau yang ukurannya 1x2 km mereka akan disuruh mencari harta karun yang disembunyikan oleh panitia pelaksana games, tentu letaknya sangat tersembunyi. Bahkan belum pernah ada yang menemukannya sepanjang sejarah "Treasure Hunting"! Team manapun yang pertama menemukan treasure akan dianggap sbg pemenang! keluar dari pulau juga dianggap D.O!!! #DOOOOONG Astrella : be-begitu... jadi ini juga ajang bertahan hidup, kupikir dari 5 games inilah yang termudah. Kenyataan memang pahit *berkeringat Rahandi : siapapun yang pertama menemukan harta karun adalah pemenangnya DJ : tapi tak ada salahnya menghajar mereka lebih dulu yo! Diana : huh, kami pun baru pertama kali memainkan games ini *WUSH WUSH (mengipasi dirinya sendiri) Khalil : because you none none, wara mr.simple~ *nari SuJu Amri : eldorado digoyang! *CRING (memainkan gendang cengkringannya) Kedua team telah siap di starting pointnya masing-masing, dengan ekspresi dan keunikan masing-masing... Treasure Hunting siap dimulai! MC : Ready........................... GO!!!!!!!!!!! *DOR (menembakkan pistol aba-aba) Astrella : *DRAP DRAP (langsung lari ke pusat pulau) Rahandi : ooo! sabar Ast-hime!!! *mengejar Astrella Astrella : tak ada waktu utk berlama-lama! kita harus berjuang keras melebihi teman-teman kita sebelumnya! *DRAP DRAP (berlari sambil ngomong) DJ : Ast-hime benar yo! f**k yea! *WHUZZZ DRAP DRAP DRAP (menarik tangan Astrella dan kerah Rahandi, lalu lari dengan energi tekanan suara) Rahandi : oooh! lumayan juga kau masker! DJ : kata-kata itu kukembalikan kepadamu pemakan segalanya! Astrella : maju!! *BWOSSHHHH (makin cepat) Diana : huh, dasar tak sabaran.... KUJAKU FAN *TREK (melebarkan kipasnya), FEATHER STREAM!!! *WURRR WURRR (mengeluarkan tornado bulu merak) Amri n Khalil : *TEP (naik diatas tornado) Diana : hiyah! *naik ke atas tornado juga, kami duluan! *BHWOSSSS (terbang melewati Astrella cs) Astrella : sial, DJ tambah kecepatan! *mukulin DJ DJ : tapi ini sudah max! Astrella : paksain aja! DJ : o-ok homie!!!! *DUESHHHHH (menyamai kedudukan) Diana : huh! keras kepala! Khalil! Khalil : baik my lady, SUCKER!!! *FUSSSSS (menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk menghisap Astrella dkk) Rahandi : mulutnya membesar?! *kraus kraus (makan DIAMAGIC), T.D.B : STORM!!! *BZZZTTT WUERRRR (menembakkan tornado petir) Khalil : bodoh, *HAUP (memakan jurus Rahandi) Rahandi : apa?! Khalil : petirmu tidak enak... pasti kau jarang melatihnya *memegangi perut Diana : sepertinya yg dibilang si MC, kami disusun utk melawan kalian... tepatnya teknik kalian Khalil : SUCKER!!! *mencoba menghisap lagi Rahandi (Though) : kalau aku mengeluarkan jurus akan dimakannya, kalau diam saja akan dihisap... kalau mengeluarkan berkali-kali energiku bakal habis. Akan kucoba meele battle... *TEP (meloncat kedepan Khalil), heah! *DUAGH (menendang Khalil jatuh dari tornado bulu) Khalil : uhaggggg! *BRUK (terjatuh), hehe... jadi kau duel mano o mano? *bangkit Rahandi : heh, sayang sekali kau benar *mengelus hidungnya spt jet lee Diana : kita harus berhenti, talinya bisa putus kalau kita lanjut *menghilangkan jurusnya Amri : *pik (bahu Amri dipegang) DJ : mereka sedang sibuk, daripada hanya nonton... bagaimana kalau kita duel juga? Amri : ada nyali juga kau ya coy *balik badan DJ : pastinya yo! *masang kuda-kuda Diana : huh, dasar laki-laki DJ : berisik tante! *menerjang Amri Amri : *memasang kuda-kuda DJ : *set (meninju kearah wajah Amri) Amri : *set (mengelak), *jedugh (menendang perut DJ dengan lutut) DJ : uhuk! sepertinya jarak menengah lebih baik yo! *menjauh sedikit Amri (Though) : kena dia... DJ : SOUND MAGIC : SOUND MISSILE!!!! *DUASHHHH (menembakkan misil suara dari mulutnya) Amri : .... REFLECTOR! *CTRANG (memantulkan sihir DJ) DJ : apa?! *DUASHHH (terkena membalan jurusnya), Amri : ini non-elemental magic... salah 1 dari 12 magic dasar, KNOT OF RUST!!! *melemparkan bola energi non-elemental DJ : ugh! uagh! *terkena jurus Amri bertubi-tubi Amri : terakhir, CHAIN OF PAIN!!!! *mengikat DJ dengan rantai energi dan menekannya DJ : guah!!!!! *kesakitan Amri : hahahaha! ekspresi yang asyik tiada tara! perlihatkan lagi coy! *menyiksa DJ Sisi Rahandi VS Khalil... Rahandi : ohoggg!!!! *BUGHHHH (dagu Rahandi ditinju Khalil sekuat tenaga sampai muntah darah) Khalil : asal tahu saja... sebagai pro dancer, aku menguasai beladiri #DOOONG Astrella : DJ! Rahandi!!! Rahandi : jangan khawatir... A-Ast-hime! uhuk! *memegangi wajahnya yg bonyok Khalil : Hohoho!!! *BUGH BAG BUKKK BUGHH (meng-combo Rahandi) Astrella : hentikan!! Rahandi : *JDUGH (membalas Khalil), kalau dengan sihir tak bisa... aku akan menggunakan cara lain *grin Khalil : hahh? Rahandi : kumakan kau... *graup (menggigit Khalil) Khalil : a-ahh! lepaskan aku! Rahandi : *kraus kraus (menggigiti Khalil) Khalil : lepaskan aku kanibal! *panik dan melempar Rahandi Rahandi : ugh, disaat kau panik... itulah akhir pertempuran! F.D.B : FIRE IN THE YARD!!!! *membakar hutan disekeliling Khalil : a-apa?! panas! panas! *kepanasan Rahandi : berisik gembrot, kau kan bisa menghisapnya Khalil : oh iya, SUCKER! *menghisap semua api, a-ahhhh.... *mengelap keringat. ha? *lengah Rahandi : *muncul didepan Khalil, ORA!!!!!! *JDUGHHH (meninju wajah Khalil sampai tak berbentuk) Khalil : demi morgan! aku kalah Lady Diana! *BRUK (pingsan) Rahandi : hosh, hosh.... itu tadi cukup berat... tp memuaskan #DOOOONG Astrella : bagus Rahandi XD!! DJ : cih, s-si Rahandi dipuji ama Ast-hi-hime... saatnya aku unjuk gigi! *DUASH (menghancurkan rantainya) Amri : darimana kau dapatkan kekuatan itu?! DJ : inilah kekuatan rasa kagum... SOUND MAGIC : ULTRASONIC VIBRATION!!!! *mengeluarkan gelombang suara dari mulutnya Amri : REFLECTOR! lho? tidak keluar apa-apa dari mulutmu coy?! DJ : sebentar lagi... gelombang ultrasonik tak dapat dilihat oleh mata, ataupun didengar... hanya beberapa makhluk yg dpt mendengarnya spt kelelawar dan lumba-lumba. 3 detik lagi yo Amri : ha? DJ : dia dapat menembus pelindungmu dari sisi lain, habis Amri : *DEGH (tubuh Amri terluka dari dalam), mu-mustahil... *BRUK (pingsan) DJ : aku bukan professor Nigga', got too much shit on ma plate.... tp kalau hanya fisika sederhana aku tahu #DOOOOOONG Astrella : DJ juga bagus!!! DJ : yo yo aku tahu itu Ast-hime! *pose keren Diana : *terpana melihat Rahandi DJ : ugh, berhenti memandangiku lady *ge'er Diana : aku bukan memandangimu urakan! DJ : shock! #plaks Rahandi : a-aku? *menunjuk wajahnya Diana : *kluk (mengangguk) Rahandi : oh, kenapa? Diana : a-aku suka padamu! maukan jadi kekasihku??! #DOEEENG Rahandi : tapi kau bukan tipeku, lagian aku sudah punya orang lain yg kutaksir #DOEEENG Diana : si-siapa? sudah lama? Rahandi : cukup lama... 2 bulan yang lalu Astrella (Though) : 2 bulan yg lalu kan saat kami bertiga bertemu, Rahandi cinta padaku 0_0?! Rahandi : *melirik Astrella Astrella : a-apa? *gugup Diana : begitu,.. jadi gadis ini ya. Baiklah, aku akan mengalah... *kecewa Amri : *bangkit tiba-tiba, beraninya.... *geram DJ : sial Rahandi melangkahiku... ah?! kau masih sadar?! Amri : beraninya kau menolak Lady Diana!!!! *marah Diana : tak apa... Amri *menahan Amri, wanita yang bijak harus bisa memutuskan yang terbaik utk dirinya... dan wanita sejati... tidak pernah membalikkan badannya utk kedua kali #DOOONG Amri : la-lady Diana!!! *terharu Diana : jadi... Amri *memandangi Amri, kau baik juga... Amri : y-ya Lady Diana? . (Though) : yes! akhirnya saat-saat yang kutunggu tiba! *deg-deg'an Diana : ayo kita jadi teman selamanya! Amri : eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?! *shock Diana : nah, ayo kita hajar mereka dan cari harta karunnya! Amri : ayo.... Lady.... Diana *lesu DJ : *BUK (meninju wajah Amri) Amri : *BRUK (pingsan lagi) DJ : ternyata dia cuma memaksakan diri -_- Diana : huh, 3 VS 1 ya... boleh juga *memasang kuda-kuda DJ : aku tak bisa melawan wani- *CRASSSS (ditebas dari belakang), ...!? *BRUK (pingsan) Diana : 1... *set (menghilang) Rahandi : cepat sekali?! hah?! *melihat kebelakang Diana : *CRASSSS ZRETTTT (menebas Rahandi dr kiri dan kanan), 2... maaf. Aku tak lagi menyukaimu, huh... Rahandi : mustahil... *BRUK (pingsan) Diana : nah sekarang tinggal kita berdua, kita tak mungkin meninggalkan teman-teman kita atau mengangkut teman-teman kita sambil berlari kan? jadi kita selesaikan disini #DOOOONGAstrella : kuterima tantanganmu #DOOONG Diana : JOTE MARTIAL ARTS... saksikanlah, aku tahu kau sangat lemah bertarung dr jarak dekat kalau tidak melakukan sihir terlarang... dan kau belum bisa menggunakannya lagi utk sekarang, benar? Astrella : benar... (Though) : jarak dekat? mampus gue... nggak tau mau ngapain! Diana : *menerjang Astrella, *SET SET SET (menebas dengan kipasnya) Astrella : *mengelak, yang kulatih cuma kelincahanku! Diana : huh! *DUAGH (menendang Astrella), selesai... Astrella : 1 tendangan dan aku kalah? konyol! SNOW MAGIC : YUKIDARUMA! *BRUGH (menjatuhkan manusia salju ke Diana dari atas) Diana : Kyaa!!! *tertimpa Astrella : kena kau tante... ng? *melihat perutnya tertancapkan kipas Diana Diana : kita impas... *BRUK (pingsan) Astrella : so-sonna... *BRUK (pingsan) MC : ke-keenam anggota masing-masing team tumbang!!!! games........ no winner!!!!! #DOOOOONG Di Tribun... Kevin : tidak ada pemenang? Radins : huhuhu, seperti tahun-tahun before... tidak ada winner *geleng-geleng kepala Kevin : bukan draw?! Radins : kalau draw that sama-sama win Kevin : be-begitu... yang penting mereka selamat Radins : yah, tak kusangka we akan kalah di battle... tp games next akan kubuat lebih hard! #DOOONG ~~TO BE CONTINUED~~ Category:DOLLARS K. Ori/Fan - Fiction